How can I not love you
by theweepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! "Oliver you perv!" She squealed running of. Oliver chased her down. "Yeah but this perv loves you!" He yelled after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN HANNAH MONTANA! IN MY DREAMS! haha!**

**How Can I Not Love You**

'Gosh! I feel so nervous! and what is up with the butterflies in my stomach? argh! this is so scary! I can't believe we are actually going to start highschool tomorrow! What if...' Lilly thought to herself. She had started pacing around and couldn't seem to stop. She had bitten on every nail she had on her hands and yet she still couldn't stop the shaky feeling inside.

"You know, if you pace anymore on that ground you're gonna dig a hole into it..." A familiar voice spoke out. Lilly gasped and turned around shocked. She came face to face with her all time bestfriend, Oliver. She hadn't expect someone to have been watching her, let alone even be at the playground at this time of the night.

Oliver chuckled at her reaction.

"What are you doing here? and how long have you been standing there?" Lilly questioned. Oliver took a few steps forward so he could actually step on the sand in the playground. He sat on a bench near the monkeybars where Lilly was pacing about.

"I'm here like you....trying to clear my thoughts on being in highschool tomorrow, and I've been here long enough to drive my head insane watching you pace about..." Oliver said.

"You're nervous too?" Lilly looked up at him. He gave her a slight nod.

"But you didn't seem nervous..." Oliver pointed out.

"What? what do you mean? I was and am nervous..." Lilly said back, unsure where the conversation was taking her.

"You seemed more afraid you know that?" Oliver looked straight into her eyes. "What were you afraid of?" he asked softly.

Lilly sighed and took a seat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, exhaling a deep breath. Oliver pushed her head against his lower neck with the side of his face and rested an arm around her shoulder. He gave her arm a slight rub.

"I was afraid of...us." Lilly said truthfully.

"Us?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yes, us. I'm scared we might drift apart, you know, knowing highschool is unpredictable and things might change. We might change. I don't want us to end up like that." Lilly said.

"I...don't...understand...Lilly what are you trying to say?" Oliver asked even more confused now.

"Oliver. I don't want us to lose our friendship." Lilly sighed.

"But we won't! and what makes you think we'll change and drift apart?" Oliver reassured.

"I don't know...I just have that feeling where you can just tell..."

Oliver sat there dumb in thought. She was right, but he was not about to admit it and lose out to it. Whatever 'IT' was...

"We won't. I won't. I Promise." Oliver whispered reassuringly, while hugging her at her sides.

"Really? Promise?" Lilly asked hopefully, looking up into his eyes. Oliver looked down at her and smiled at her widely.

"Promise!" he mouthed to her. "C'mon...we better go home and at least get some sleep." Oliver said to her. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They walked off to Lilly's house where he bade her goodnight and walked across the street to his house.

He layed in bed thinking about what she said earlier on. About them changing and drifting apart. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Things change, people change, the future was unpredictable and then there was them. The friendship they took all their life to establish. It could be taken away just like that and he knew it. He just didn't want to show it to Lilly. He couldn't.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please Read and REVIEW!! it is much appreciated! :P keep reading and stay tuned for chapter updates aites?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO OWN HANNAH MONTANA IN MY DREAMS! Thanks for all the reviews! really appreciate it! keep reviewing aites?**

How can I not love you

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh! this is it! high school..." Lilly said to herself. She took a deep breath in. She put a shaky foot in between the school foors. Before it hit the ground, she pulled it back out. She sighed in frustration. She just couldn't do it. She shut her eyes and tried to calm down. She didn't even understand what she was so afraid about.

"Hey." She heard a soft voice speak out to her, followed by a hand softly pressing against her right shoulder. She turned slightly and saw Oliver smilling at her. She relaxed under his touch and turned completely to face him.

"What took you so long to come?" she asked.

"What took you so long just to TRY to step into the school?" Oliver asked back, smirking. Lilly chuckled lightly.

"I was...scared." Oliver looked at her surprised. He wasn't surprised about her being scared, but at the fact that she had been really open lately. Last night she told him how she was afraid of them drifting apart. Today she admitted to being scared without even needing to come with a comeback. She didn't even try to deny any of the facts. Though, it was because of her openess, Oliver had started to feel things. He had started to feel reality. One part of that reality he felt was; he had a crush on her. A major crush on her.

"It's alright. Smoken' Oken is here now." Oliver joked. He took hold of her hand and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked. Lilly gave a slight nod and Oliver gave her hand a light squeeze. They then took a step in and felt the atmosphere of high school.

Lilly relaxed as she scanned her surroundings. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Everything actually looked quite harmless. Not that she thought high school was going to be a big harm. She turned to look at Oliver and noticed him looking down, blushing. She followed his gaze and stopped at their interwined fingers. She blushed slightly realising the point. She took her hand back and mouthed a "sorry" to Oliver. Oliver smiled and shook his head. He mouthed back an "it's okay" to her. They smiled at each other and went to their respective lockers. They weren't very far apart seing how the lockers were given according to their last names alphabets. Oliver was at the the first end, Miley's would be a few lockers down and Lilly's would be a few after Miley.

"So now what? we kinda have about an hour before first class starts." Lilly asked after checking and sorting out her locker. Oliver was still sorting his things out so Lilly leaned against the next locker waiting for him.

"I dunno. I feel kinda hungry though..." Oliver said letting his sentence trail. Lilly got the hint and smiled knowingly.

"You wanna check out the canteen?" She offered, even thought she knew it was what Oliver was trying to hint.

"YES!" he squealed. He covered his mouth and looked around. Lilly stared at him wide-eyed. He took his hand away and gave a sheepish smile. He grabbed some books and they went off to the canteen.

"You know what?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Oliver asked back.

"I just realised how Miley is missing out from all of this." Lilly pointed out.

"Oh...yeah...you're right..." Oliver said. For a moment, they stopped and looked at each other, realising they totally forgot about their other bestfriend. Then they shrugged at each other and walked off.

There at the canteen they found Miley, she was talking to another guy they didn't recognize. Their fist impression of him was, John Trevolta in Grease. The guy was like a spitting image of him. He had heavily greased hair, wore a black leather jacket, and tight black skinnys? his collar was popped up and he was bitting on a toothpick. He had a white band aid across his right cheek, making him look a little rugged. Lilly and Oliver glanced at each other and gave each other quizzical looks. They slowly approached their bestfriend.

"Miley?" Oliver squeaked. Miley turned around and saw them. She gave a little squeal of excitment and then she returned to get her cool down. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Kyle, meet my two bestfriends, Lilly and Oliver. Lilly, Oliver, meet my friend Kyle." Miley introduced. All three shook hands with each other. "We met this morning by our lockers. His last name is Olsen, so i guess that makes him Olivers' locker buddy." Miley said with a little excitment in her voice.

"Hey...so you're an...." Kyle spoke to Oliver reffering to his last name.

"Oken." Oliver responded. Kyle nodded his head.

"You, me gon' be spending lots a time together then." He said, speaking with a little accent in his voice. (i dunno what accent that is, but an example is Dean from wizards of waverly place.)

"Sure." Oliver simply said. He looked at Lilly who seemed to be in an uncomfortable position around them. Oliver nudged her and she looked up.

"Relax." he whispered into her ear. She gave a slight nod. She sighed.

'Why am I so worked up?' She thought.

"Oh dude, is that jacket what I think it is?" Oliver said excitedly.

"Heh...yes, yes it is. Glad you noticed. Not many people around here seem to realise this...this is like, my most lovable thing." Kyle said. All of them stared at him taking a moment to absorb what he just said.

"You mean like prized possesion?" Lilly offered.

"Yeah, I don't fair well in French." Kyle shrugged.

"It's...english..." Lilly stared at him disbelivingly.

"I have a Joey Vetolo in my room. Well his snot on a tissue that is..." Oliver spoke out.

"Awesome! man I'm liking you more and more already! wanna go hang out after school or something? me and my boys are planning on going to that burger joint for lunch." Kyle asked.

"Sure, that'll be totally cool. So I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah Oken. I'll meet you there." with that Kyle walked off to the lockers, but giving Miley a wink before leaving.

"Isn't he just SO hot?" Miley exclaimed. She gave a sigh and stared dreamily at the spot Kyle was standing.

"Yea, he doesn't seem to bad. Right Lilly?" Oliver asked. Lilly looked up at both of them and nodded her head vigorously, even though she didn't mean it.

"Classes are starting, I think we better head to our classrooms now." She said trying to change the topic. Truthfully, she didn't really like Kyle too much. He seemed to reek of Bad joojoo.

"What? so soon? I didn't even get to look throught the lunch line!" Oliver whined. "We will meet up for lunch right?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. You have your "date" with Kyle remember?" Lilly nudged him.

"What? so you mean you guys aren't gonna stay with me? even for awhile?" Oliver asked surprised.

"I don't wanna be bothering you and your new friends." Lilly simply said walking off. She lied. She didn't want to but she had to lie. She just felt like going home straight and drown herself in loud music. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her arm and spun her around. She felt her face smash against something solid. "Ow." she mumbled. She looked up and realised Oliver pulled her into a hug. "Oliver?" she asked surprised.

Oliver jumped back realising what he was doing. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't know what i was doing." He admitted.

"Sure you didn't..." Miley said walking past them and giving them a dirty look. Both blushed at the awkwardness of the situation.

**THIS IS THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!! I MIGHT POST UP THE FOURTH CHAPTER TOMORROW AS I MITE BE GONE FOR THE WEEKENDS! AHAHAS! OK SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YEA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO OWN HANNAH MONTANA IN MY DREAMS...**

How can I not love you

"You sure you don't wanna come with? I'm buying you know..." Oliver said trying to persuade Lilly to come along with him to the burger joint.

"No Oliver. That's final. I wanna go home and plan my schedule all the way through College." Lilly said trying to hide her laughter by bitting the insides of her cheek. Oliver looked at her wide-eyed. As soon as she saw her pop her cheeks and bitting the insides again, he sighed in relief.

"I almost believed you for a moment there. You shouldn't do that you know. It freaks me out." Oliver said placing his arm around her shoulders. They stopped walking as soon as they reached the entrance to the burger joint. He realised how often he's done that for the past few days. Lilly oushed his arm away.

"Well, you're here. Now it's time for me to go home. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" Lilly said starting to walk off.

"You sure you don't wanna come along?" Oliver shouted after her.

"No! okay I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" she yelled running off. She didn't want him to follow on and keep persuading her. Honestly, she wanted him to get tot know Kyle and make new friends. Her, she didn't really mind about not having friends.

* * *

She went home and climbed the stairs to her room. She dropped her bag and flopped on her bed. She put on her headphones to her ipod and pressed play. Without her knowing, she drifted of to sleep. By the time she woke up it was already six.

"I've been asleep for 5 hours...wow...I didn't even know my ipod had playback that long." Lilly said to herself taking her headphones off. She heard her stomach growl and chuckled. She hopped down her stairs and grabbed something to eat. She watched television, then had a bath and carried on with her sleep. She didn't sleep instantly though, her mind was on something else. Someone else. Someone who probably planned to have fun that afternoon with their new friends. Someone who hadn't called her like they always did. Someone was being too quite that evening. Lilly sat up in bed and stared at her phone. She picked it up and dialed a very familiar number.

"C'mon Oliver, pick up..." She said impatiently. She didn't like the feeling of whatever was happening. Something didn't seem right. After a while of ringing there was a pause followed by someone speaking.

"This is Smokin' Oken, I'm not home right now so please leave a message." there was click followed by a beep. Lilly sighed and hung up her phone. She closed her eyes and layed back down on her bed. SHe took a couple of breaths in and drifted off to sleep. He wasn't little anymore, so she should stop worrying about him. He could take care of himself. What trouble could he possibly get himself into?

* * *

Morning came and Lilly groggily stepped out of bed. She hated mornings. She carried on with her usual routine, by having a bath followed by picking out her outfit for the day, she had breakfast after that and then walk through the park and under a bridge before arriving at the back of her new highschool. It was funny how she always walked the same path since she went to kindergarten, it's just that every year, the trip gets shorter as all her schools have been aligned in the same street.

She stepped into school more confidently this time. She went straight to her locker, hoping to see Oliver. It was weird how she missed him, even though he'd just been gone for a few hours the previous day. And him missing out on his normal calling time at 10 pm was just killing her. She just had to know what happened that afternoon. Though to her dismay, he wasn't at his locker. She picked some books and went to the canteen, thinking he would be there instead. At first she didn't see him, but she did noticed a big crowd forming around a table. She went to have a look. She saw Kyle sitting with another guy who looked like him. He had greased hair but had some parts of his fringe hanging down, just above his eyebrows. He wore a leather jacket and black skinnies. He had a smirk on his face that seemed to scream "PLAYBOY!" Lilly took a closer look at the guy and she seemed to get a sense of familiarity from him. She just couldn't remember where.

"Hey, hey ladies, easy on the jacket! there's plenty of Smokin' Oken for you!" The guy spoke. Lilly gasped as she realised it was Oliver. He was different, bad different. She saw him looking at all the girls and wink at them. He beckoned a girl towards him and she stepped forward. She patted his lap and she sat down on him. Lilly fumed as she saw the girl play around with his hair.

"Make way! girlfriend coming through!" She heard a familiar voice coming from the crowd. Then she saw MIley emerge from the mass of people towards the two boys. Miley went forward and sat on Kyle's lap. "Hey baby, missed me?" she said.

"Missed you loads." Kyle said before giving Miley a quick kiss on the lips. Some girls sighed in frustration while others just envy her. What was so hot about Kyle anyway?

She looked back to Oliver and saw him hugging the girl. She was a senior of the school and head cheerleader. Like most head cheerleaders in fictions shows like this, she's a dumb blonde. A really dumb blonde. Oliver laughed at a joke Kyle just told him.

"You know what ladies? How 'bout smoothies this afternoon at Rico's huh?" he also talks like Kyle. Girls started cheering and hog around Oliver while he just smiled at them and taking any numbers that came to him. He laughed and looked around. He then caught Lilly staring at him from the further end of the crowd.

"LILLAY!" Oliver shouted above the crowd. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her direction. They stared at her with dirty looks. Lilly looked at all the faces staring back at her and then to Oliver. She felt sick. She could feel her face heating up. She shook her head at him and turned to leave. She walked out of the canteen as quickly as she could. She could hear footsteps catching up on her from behind her. She broke out to a sprint and so did the footsteps. She felt a hand on her arm and before she knew it, she was spun around against the lockers. She shut her eyes as she felt hot breath against the skin on her neck.

**OOOOH....WHO WAS THAT? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? HONESTLY...I DON'T KNOW! WAHAHAH! ALRIGH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! LOVE YOU GUYS LOADS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: STILL OWNING HANNAH MONTANA IN MY DREAMS...**

**OK...I'M GONNA POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER COZ I'LL BE GONE FOR SOME TIME...SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY! BTW! THANK YOUS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS REALLY MADE MY DAY! LOVE YOU TRUCK LOADS!**

How can I not love you

After a while Lilly could feel the breathing of the hot breath on her neck slow down. Her eyes were still shut tight. She didn't want to open them. She was too scared. The the hot breath spoke.

"Hey." She heard the familiar voice and opened her eyes slowly. She looked down and saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at her.

"Oliver?" she squeaked. Oliver grinned at her. Somehow she felt his grip on her arms tighten. He stood up straight to tower over her. She stared into his eyes breathing hard. "What are you doing?" she whispered scared.

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to you but you ran off. Why'd you run off?" He said back as quietly as she had to him. Somehow this didn't seem to be the same Oliver. He didn't feel the same. Normally she would feel safe around him but now, all she felt around him was fear. She saw him looking at her neck and started to squirm away from him. Oliver held onto her wrists and brought them above her head. Lilly gasped in fear. He brought his head down to her neck, before he did anything Lilly whimpered and he looked up. He saw her eyes shut, her lips quivering her skin pale. For a moment his heart ached. Then he turned back to his new, evil, flirtatious self.

He backed up and smirked. "I'll see you later." Oliver said letting her go. He winked at her and slapped her butt.

Lilly opened her eyes and saw him wink at her, then she felt him slap her butt. He turned and walked off. Somehow the wink and the slap seemed, reassuring. As weird as it sounds, it still seemed like the same familiar playfulness she felt around him in the past. For a moment she found herself smilling. She stopped and looked down. What just happened? Then the school bell rang. She got hold of herself and ran to class.

For the whole day she didn't listen to anything any teacher said. She completely spaced out during every class, surprisingly she didn't get caught by any of the teachers. The last bell rang and she went to her locker.

"What happened this morning?" She heard a girls voice spoke to her. She turned and saw Miley looking at her, eyebrows cocked up.

"What do you mean what happened this morning?" Lilly asked acting confused.

"You know what I mean! This morning in the canteen! You ran out and Oliver came after you. He didn't come back till quite later on. What happened between the both of you?" Miley asked.

"Nothing happened between us and I walked out of the canteen thank you very much!" Lilly said.

"Listen Lilly, you don't have a problem with Oliver being who he is now right? Him being part of Kyle's boys?" Miley asked.

"Yeah! totally! I'm fine with it. I mean he has new friends now, I can't hold on to him anymore." Lilly said looking away. She always did that when she didn't mean what she said. Miley stared at her for a moment then look away. She sighed but took her word for it.

"You know, maybe you should come along and hang out with us." Miley offered.

"It's okay. I'm fine on my own." Lilly said.

"No really! you should come with. Later this afternoon, we're gonna go to the mall to hang out. Me, Oliver, Kyle and his guys. Oh! and Jennifer too."

"Who's Jennifer?" Lilly asked.

"You know, the girl Oliver was with this morning. The senior, head cheerleader." Miley rambled on.

"Oh...she's Jennifer." Lilly thought for a moment.

"C'mon Lilly! it's gonna be fun! I'll come by you house later at 4 to pick you up! don't be late!" Miley said before running off to Kyle who just came out of his class. Lilly sighed. She didn't feel good about this, then again she hasn't felt good about anything since highschool started.

'You're just being paranoid Lilly. Get a hold of youself. Maybe it won't be so bad! maybe I should listen to Miley...' Lilly thought to herself.

That afternoon Miley came down to her house at 4 and helped picked out an outfit, even though there was no need to but Miley wanted to look through her clothes. They left and headed straight for the mall. hey waited at the entrance and soon Oliver, Kyle and the rest came.

"Hey Miley I didn't know you invited Lilly along! Why didn't you tell me? I could have picked her up!" Oliver exclaimed. Miley just smiled at him sheepishly.

All of them started walking around the mall, they were all engrossed in a conversation except for Lilly. They spent 2 hours just walking around, but after that they went to a smoothie shop and sat down to get a drink and talk somemore.

'So much for 'this is gonna be fun' Miley!' Lilly thought to herself. She stood up and talked to Miley.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to that skate shop alright? When you guys are done call me." Lilly said turning around.

"Wait! you're not gonna get a smoothie?" Miley asked. Lilly chuckled.

"Nah I'm fine!" She said walking off. Miley sighed and looked down.

"She's not having a good time." Miley said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she does." Oliver said getting up. He went to the counter and ordered a strawberry smoothie. He took it and went to the skate shop Lilly went to.

Oliver went around the shop looking for Lilly, he finally found her in the middle of a whole stock of skateboard decks. He looked at her from behind her, she was in a crouch position looking at the lower stock of decks. He walked up behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around. Her breath hitched as she saw Oliver standing infront of her.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Oliver grinned.

"Yeah..." Lilly breathed. Oliver smiled and handed her the strawberry smoothie he bought her. She hesitated for a moment but took it. She took a sip of it and thanked him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Oliver asked. Lilly just shrugged her shoulders and turned around to back face him. He took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her shoulders. Lilly jumped in surprise. Oliver just chuckled. "You know, I've had my eye on you for a while now. I think you're cute." He whispered into her ear. "I was thinking maybe you and I could go out on a date or something." He said again, this time he bit a part of her ear.

This time Lilly used as much force as she could to push him off.

"What is wrong with you?" She said harshly.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? it's still me. I'm still the same Smokin' Oken you grew up with. Only now ten times hotter." Oliver said calmly.

"No you are not! You're NOT the Oliver I know. You're NOT the same Smokin' Oken I grew up with. And you are NOT anywhere near ten times hotter ever since you hung out with Kyle yesterday! I can't believe an afternoon can change someone so much." Lilly said. She knew now was not the time to lie any more. She had the chance to say what she wanted so she was going to use it.

"Lilly, baby, what are you talking about?" He asked holding her hand. Lilly pulled her hand back.

"See! you even talk funny! in a bad way! I can't believe you would do something like this to me Oliver. You PROMISED. You said you promised that we would still be the friends we were even if we are in highschool. You promised me things that you couldn't keep. Well you know what, promise is a big word, and if you can't keep yours then I won't keep any of mine." Her voice was breaking. Oliver stared at her sinking in what she just said. The moment he saw that single tear roll down her cheek he realised what had happened. He realised what he'd done. He reached out to touch her but she backed away. More tears rolling down her cheek. She shoved the smoothie into his hands and pushed past him.

"If you leave this store, I won't love you anymore! Wait you know what! Just leave! go! coz I don't care about what you have to say now or anytime at all. And yeah! I don't love you anymore! and yes I LOVED you. But it seems you don't like the new me so why bother!" Oliver yelled at her. Lilly stopped walking and turned to face him. She looked at him angrily with tears still running down her cheeks.

"If that's the case. Then so be it! and it doesn't matter if you "loved" me or not. Coz right from the start Oliver, you've hurt me in each and every way possible. You're probably the worst friend anyone can ever ask for. I don't care about the new you, all I want is the old Oliver back. That old Olver whose love would've been sincere and honest. The old Oliver whom I've had a major cruch on since Kindergarten. The old Oliver who I LOVE! but he's gone. What's left of him is some guy I don't recognize and here he is standing infront of me saying he doesn't love me? whatever man." Lilly said turnign around and running off.

Oliver looked down feeling ashamed of himself. What had he done? He just made his bestfriend cry, then messed up even more by making her angry instead and now she just got the wrong impression of what he really wanted to say. He sighed.

"We won't. I won't. I Promise...we won't lose our friendship, I won't drift apart and change. WE won't drift apart and change. I PROMISED..."Oliver said to himself. Saying everything that was in his mind the night he made the promise to her. He dragged himself to where the rest were.

"Where's Lilly?" Miley asked. Oliver stared at the floor.

"I broke a promise...a promise..." Was all he said to her.

**THIS IS IT! READ AND REVIEW! WHAT IS OLIVER GONNA DO NOW? CHAPTER 5 IS FINAL CHAPTER! BE SURE TO CHECK UP IN 4-5 DAYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS...I OWN HANNAH MONTANA IN MY DREAMS! BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

How Can I Not Love You

Chapter 5.

"Oliver. What are you talking about?" Miley persisted.

"I messed up." Oliver said blankly.

"Messed what up?" Miley asked confused.

"I said I didn't love her." Oliver said his voice rising.

"You told Lilly you didn't love her? Well that's not so bad! I'm sure you can cover that up. It's not as if she-...she DID!" Miley exclaimed. Oliver sighed and looked at her.

"She felt the same way...She loved me too...but I didn't know...Now I messed up so bad! why did I have to say I didn't love her? Miley what am I gonna dooo!!" He whined. Miley looked at him. She actually felt sorry him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you earlier." Miley said sadly.

"You knew!" Oliver breathed. He hung his head down. Things were getting worst.

"Listen Oliver! I feel bad about this. I'll try to go talk to her okay? But at the mean time you come up with your own apology too. I can't do everything for you. This is kinda between you and Lilly. I'll go talk to her now and you think of something to soften her up." Miley said getting up.

"What? Now?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Nope, next christmas!" Miley rolled her eyes. "Hey Kyle, I need to go! My bestfriend needs me." Miley said. Kyle's head shot up and looked at her, then at Oliver.

"Your bestfriend, NEEDS you...?" He asked looking at Oliver. Miley got what he thought and shook her head.

"No no! It's not him...it's Lilly and she needs me as in needs to talk to me not need me, need me." Miley rushed. Kyle made an 'Oh' and Miley walked out.

-

"Hey Mrs. Truscott! Is Lilly in? I kinda need to talk to her." Miley said.

"Hi Miley! What a surprise! Yes she is in. She's in her room. Though I'm not so sure why but she came home pretty mad today, I haven't talk to her yet though, I'm giving her a little space first." Mrs Truscott said. Miley nodded and went up to Lilly's room.

"Hey Lilly?" She knocked on her door softly before coming in. She saw her bestfriend lying flat on her stomach on the bed. Lilly had her head buried into her pillow. Miley walked forward to her friend. She placed her hand gently on Lilly's shoulder and gave her shoulder a light shake. "Lilly? Lilly, listen, I heard what happened just now with you and Oliver. Take it easy on him alright? I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said." Miley persuaded. Lilly lifted her head and looked at Miley.

"How am I supposed to take it easy on him? I don't even understand what happened back there. I don't what was going on, I don't know what got into me, I, I DON'T KNOW!" Lilly yelled in frustration. "He changed. He changed so much. I just, miss the old Oliver."

"The old Oliver who would do anything and everything for you? the old Oliver who wanted you to hold his hand for his crayons? the old Oliver who has always been there for you, promised things to you, and have always had a secret crush on you." Miley said carefully.

"Well he hates me."

"Well that is not the old Oliver. The old Oliver is downstairs waiting for you to forgive him..." Miley stretched her last word. Lilly looked at her confused. Miley shook her head towards Lilly's belcony door. Lilly got up, opened the door and looked down.

There she saw a sight she had not seen in what seemed ages. She was greeted by a pair of hazel eyes partially covered with dark hair falling everywhere. It was Oliver. He ditched the greasy hair and went back to his normal flippy hair, he wore a simple T with bermudas on and wore his favourite etnies sneakers, which was her favourite too. She cocked her eyebrows in confusion though. Oliver looked up at her and smiled.

"Lilly, what I said back there at the store, I totally didn't mean it! I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you anymore. Trust me. How can I not love you Lilly? it's impossible." Oliver said softly. Before Lilly could say a thing Oliver opened his mouth again and began to sing softly to her from her garden.

"How can I not love you, what do I tell my heart, when do I not want you here in my arms, how does one walks away, from all of the memories, how do I not miss you when you are gone..." He sang.

"I was the one who missed you, you big donut!" Lilly said on the verge of tears, but tears of joy. Oliver smiled widely at her who returned a smile equally as wide. Oliver moved his right hand from behind his back to show a bouqet of roses. He tossed it up to her and she caught it easily. She looked down at him and motioned for him to come up.

-

"I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?" was the first thing Oliver said once he saw Lilly when he went up. Lilly gave a small smile and nodded.

"If you also promise, to keep all your promises." she said lifting her pinky finger towards him.

"Promise!" Oliver said and grabbed her pinky with his. He then pulled her with pinkies still attached and kissed her on the lips. It was slow, soft and sweet.

"Ahem." Miley interuppted feeling a little embarass that she was watching while her two bestfriends were making out. They pulled apart and turned to Miley. Both blushed realising they forgot Miley was there with them. "I'll just be downstairs, or calling Kyle."

"Sure." Lilly and Oliver said in unison. Once Miley went out Lilly turned to Oliver. Before she could say what she wanted Oliver captured her lips in another kiss. It was awhile before they broke apart.

"You and me got a lot of talking to do." Lilly said sternly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We can talk later. But now..." Oliver said looking at her slyly. Lilly's eyes widen in fear. Oliver took a step closer and dived for her neck. Lilly's breath hitched and she tried to back out. Oliver looked up at her hungrily...then...slapped her butt. Lilly let out a sigh.

"Gosh Oliver!" She said slapping his shoulder.

"Gotcha." he chuckled. "Besides we can't do that NOW. Miley's here and your mom's awake. We will keep it for tonight." He grinned slyly. Lilly shook her head.

"Oh no!" Lilly's eyes widen at the thought. Oliver chuckled again.

"Of course we're not gonna do that! but you know I did discover a new addiction."

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah...your butt." With that he slapped her butt again.

"Oliver you perv!" She squealed running of. Oliver chased her down.

"Yeah but this perv loves you!" He yelled after her. They ran down and ran in circles around Miley and Lilly's mom. Once they settled down they had a little snack and spent all day talking and catching up. When night fell, Miley went home leaving the couple alone. They went back to the playground where everything started from. They sat under the night sky holding each other and feeling each other's warmth. The night was filled with stars and love, and slapping butts too!

**OKAY I KNOW THE ENDING IS KINDA CRAPPY...BUT MOST HAPPY ENDINGS ARE...ARE THEY? WELL READ AND REVIEW! AND MAYBE START A DISCUSSION ON CRAPPY HAPPY ENDINGS...:)**


End file.
